


another chance

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malia look, you tried to save me in this one,” Tracy says, pointing to the fourth crystal ball on the shelf. “You almost did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	another chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



“Malia look, you tried to save me in this one,” Tracy says, pointing to the fourth crystal ball on the shelf. “You almost did.” 

Malia frowns, “I failed.” 

Malia tried not to look in the Nemeton's universe, darkness spreading through its roots. It was the one where she'd killed her sister and mother when she was young. The Tracy there had killed her father, and both of them often need to remind themselves that they aren't their iterations.

Tracy pats her side, “No one did well in that universe, you still tried. Very courageous.” Tracy grins, kissing her shoulder, “Too bad we can't transform.” 

Malia snorts, glancing over the next row. “The cost is too high. Every place with _that_ magic is practically cursed. Aren't you happy here?”

“I am,” Tracy reassures her, adding in another kiss for good measure. “I'm just… curious.” 

“No,” Malia says before Tracy even finishes thinking her next thought. 

“The bodies are disappearing anyways, they won't notice one-”

“You're going to change their history.” 

“Surely not for the worse though. Think of what we could learn about cross-universe revival.” Tracy murmurs softer now, “imagine if there were two of me.”

Malia shivers, curious too. 

“...okay.”


End file.
